


Things Have Changed For Me, And That's Okay

by EatShitAndDie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Harry and Brendon are the same age in this idk, High School, I'll probably never update, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Slash, before panic, freshman, it will take forever, just saying, like the build up, or if i do, then onwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie/pseuds/EatShitAndDie
Summary: After fourth year, Dumbledore sends Harry away to America, Las Vegas, Nevada to be exact. When enrolled in high school, he meets someone special, a boy with piercing eyes and a cute grin, who made him think that his stay would actually be bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why so let's not question it? I don't even know if I'll continue, like I've got the entire plot figured out essentially, I'm just really bad at continuing with stories, not going to lie, not to mention I rush myself and make things too short but oh well I'll try to make more.

Harry never thought he'd be walking into another muggle school after starting Hogwarts, but after the events of fourth year, here he was in Las Vegas, Nevada walking into a high school after a summer of cramming all the missed schooling that he'd missed into that small amount of time he was given. He wished he was back in Hogwarts with everyone, but sadly Dumbledore, as his magical guardian, had made the choice to make him leave for protection.

He looked up at the sign that stated the name of the school for everyone to see, 'Palo Verde High School', the place that he'd be now spending an indefinite amount of time at. Walking through the doors, he was glad that he'd gotten to the school early to find his way to the reception for his timetable and information, having missed orientation. His only comfort was that he was starting as a freshman meaning he wouldn't be as noticeable as he would be if he were starting sophomore or junior year. 

He quickly found the reception and after a brief conversation with the receptionist he was on his way to his 'homeroom'? 

Getting there, he knew he was still early as when he looked inside there was only what seemed to be a middle aged woman, presumably the teacher, sitting there going through a pile of papers, looking up quickly to catch his own emerald eyes with her watery blue eyes, standing up to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Miss. Loren and I'm your homeroom teacher and most likely your English Literature teacher," She paused to study him for a second with a small smile that seemed genuine, at least to Harry, "You are?"

He looked at her for a second before offering his own tentative smile to her, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you..." He trailed off glancing towards the other presence in the room, another boy slouched over a notebook, wearing a black shirt, black jeans, slip on shoes and a purple hoodie. As if noticing eyes on him, the boy looked up and Harry could fully see his face now. The boy had an odd face, yet he was attractive at the same time. He had a broad jaw that seemed to accent his face nicely. He had a plump set of lips that weren't often seen on a male, yet suited his face nicely, coloured a petal pink, leading up into a nose that would normally look too large on other faces, seemed proportional when with the lips. giving him an intriguing look. The last thing that stood out was the sharp pair of dark brown eyes that stared out of a fringe of hair layered across his forehead. He was odd, but attractive at the same time.

Miss Loren seemed to have seen him looking at the boy as she smiled at Harry. "That's Brendon, why not introduce yourself?" Was all he got from the teacher before she walked back to her desk and started to reorganising her papers.

Considering his options, Harry decided that he may as well may make one friend while here, hence he walked over towards where Brendon was sitting in the third row from the back next to the window.

Walking up Harry looked at the other boy as he looked up, dark brown meeting emerald green. Harry couldn't help the slight burning of his cheeks as he looked at the boy, holding out a hand in greeting, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you," He smiled at the boy tentatively, motioning to the seat next to the other, "Mind if I?"

The other boy returned the smile, his soft looking lips stretching into a grin, "Of course," He nodded to Harry and returned the handshake with his hand, long fingers wrapping around Harry's smaller hands with ease, waiting for Harry to shrug his bag off and sit down before continuing, "I'm Brendon Urie, and the pleasure is mine!" The boy finished with a larger grin that showed his pearly whites, the grin stretching across his face and making him even more attractive. 

Harry couldn't help but blush as the long fingers of the other boy slowly slipped from his own, a smile of his own developing as he looked into dark eyes. "So..." He considered his words before deciding for an easy topic, "I've got Art first with Mr. Howard, what about you?"

Another smile came from Brendon, "Me too!"

\---


End file.
